


All I Care About Is You

by DaFlangstLairde



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: <(also implied), <(implied in only one sentence), <(implied), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, Aromantic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Conflict Resolution, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, No Smut, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Stripper Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, is this the tag for it??, tell me if anything needs to be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: A couple of weeks ago, Roman and Remus finally followed where their red string leads, finding each other. They had a big fight and avoided each other since.And now they resolve the issue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	All I Care About Is You

**Author's Note:**

> CAREFUL! This oneshot contains sexual innuendos and jokes, and Remus is a stripper (which he began working while underage); Depicts incest; One slap; Very brief mention of sexual pressure (side characters); Brief mention of a fight; Poker; Very brief mention of homophobia

The door to the club opened loudly, taking the attention of a few of the customer and pausing Remus in his dance. 

Roman. Roman! Wait, Roman?

Why would Roman be at a strip club?! He’s the innocent brother!

But then Roman noticed Remus in his mid-dance position, blushed, turned and exited. Well. Remus didn’t feel hopelessly crushed. 

But then Roman once again entered, and with wide strides stomped over straight to Remus’ podium, the red string between them shortening with every step. 

Two guards immediately followed after Roman and his intimidation attempt, but Remus desperately waved at them to leave. Roman would never hurt Remus! Unless they were play-fighting. But judging by the stormcloud on Roman’s face, Remus doubted this fight will be playful, as disappointing as that was. 

“Roman, you here to-” Remus began playfully, but he was cut off by Roman slapping him straight through the face. 

The guards (who had followed regardless, ugh, no one ever listen to Remus, do they-) grabbed Roman’s arms immediately, pulling him back. 

“Wait, wait, stop, that’s fine, RoRo has a reason for it, and I know him, let him go,” Remus instantly said, waving his hands in gestures. He climbed off the pole podium and went over to Roman as the two guards let him go. 

As soon as Roman’s hands were free, he lunged at Remus, and Remus got in a defensive stance. 

Remus didn’t expect Roman to cup his face gently. Remus expected for Roman to lean in as soon as Remus lowered his arms from in between them. 

Remus didn’t expect Roman to lean in further. Remus expected Roman’s lips to be soft and unsure. Remus didn’t expect them to be smooth and passionate. 

Remus had thought he would only in his dreams feel the fountains of sparks from Roman’s kiss.

(Remus expected the whoops and whistling that came around them, and snorted at it. Everyone here is horny, after all!) 

When Roman pulled away after a second, hands not moving from Remus’ face. 

“I…” Roman began, then paused with a grimace. He inhaled and exhaled (his breath smelled like mint, straight in Remus’ face). “I’m sorry about how I react when we found out about the, you know... the string,” Roman said, voice low. 

It took Remus a second to catch up. He blinked. “It’s fine Ro, I get it! It’s fine, seriously, and you don’t have to-” “No, but I want to. I want to apologize to you, I don’t want to abandon you, I want to be next to you, heck, I want You, Rem.” Roman breathed, and his hands were on Remus’ shoulders, shaking them slightly. 

Remus beamed at Roman. And Roman immediately grinned back. “But why?? What made you think otherwise???” Remus asked, and Roman’s grin faltered. 

“I had a… realization,” Roman drew, eyes flicking to the side. Oh, so Ro had a breakdown. 

Remus instantly pulled Roman into a tight hug, nuzzling Roman’s neck. Roman sputtered for a moment, but then melted into the embrace. “I-I’m sorry I said what I said, I just- mom and dad- and- I love you, I do, but it’s so hard to- admit it-” Roman said, breath hitching, and he was going to start sobbing soon again. 

“Roman, the fucking universe herself said we’re meant for love. It doesn’t matter. Nobody else matters, got it? Don’t you dare, I love you too you stupid princess,” Remus said. Despite the harsh tone to it, there was also an audible grin. 

Remus heard Roman inhale, and go for more words. But fuck that. Remus twisted his head just a bit, licking Roman’s neck. And holy FUCK, Roman’s high-pitched squeak at it was melting Remus’ heart. It sounded like a squirrel getting smushed underneath a car tire! Delightful. 

Remus suddenly leaned down, and picked Roman up bridal style. “I won’t be able to last long if you keep being delightful, if you know what I mean~” Remus told Roman with a wink and a smirk. And Roman’s face somehow managed to get more blood than Remus’ dick. 

Remus carried Roman over to the table where Janus was playing poker with some poor dumbasses (read: scamming), having accumulated a pile of money thrice as big as theirs already. Remus set down Roman on a part of the cushioned bench, sitting in his lap and wrapping arms around Roman’s neck. 

“Don’t make out right next to me,” Janus murmured, but he was more focused on keeping up the sly smirk that was his poker face. Remus snorted, and leaned in to kiss Roman’s neck, earning a small, pleased groan from Roman (and an annoyed one from Janus). 

“Are you really comfortable with this though? This quickly?” Remus breathed against Roman’s neck, and Roman thought for a second. “I… don’t want to say it,” he admitted.

Remus pulled back, looking Roman in the eyes.   
“Are you embarrassed by me?” Remus asked, grin rising in his cheeks. Roman averted his gaze and wiggled, probably embarrassed, ashamed, uncomfortable. “No, it’s- it’s not you as in you. It’s just… I’m… I feel gross exactly for not feeling gross? If that makes sense?” 

Remus snorted. He pulled one of his hands away from Roman for a second, wiggling fingers at him. “Don’t worry bro. Imma teach you aaaaaall about confidence,” Remus purred, and Roman sputtered a chuckle. 

“You’re a slut,” Roman huffed. “I absolutely am, but only for you,” “You literally work as a stripper,-” “For the audience I am a whore, not a slut,” Remus replied smartly, and Roman laughed. 

“Oh, by the way,” Roman began, and Remus once again leaned into Roman, just nuzzling his neck. Warmth. Affection. Roman wrapped his arms around Remus. “how- I didn’t know you work as a stripper? When did this happen?” Roman asked. 

“Like two years ago, dumbass,” Virgil replied, heavily sitting down next to the brothers. “Oh- wait, weren't you seventeen then??” Roman asked, gaze flicking between Remus and Virgil in alarm. 

"Yep!" Remus chirped, and Roman gave a toothy grimace. "What- why would you-?!" "I want my own moooneeeeyyyy," Remus whined, draping himself over Roman. Roman sputtered in reply, but said nothing. He understood the desire to have their own money and thus have some freedom and privacy in what they buy, what with how their parents were. 

"And Janus refuses to share anything he wins," Virgil snorted, and the brothers snicker too. Janus just rolled his eyes. 

They spent a couple of minutes not talking. Just Remus and Roman whispering and being highly physically affectionate, the groans from the people losing against Janus, and the loud music in the strip club. 

"Oh hey, Virge, why is one of your eyes darker?" Roman asked, only now noticing it. "You need a lessons on makeup from the great moi's book?" he teased.

Virgil seemed to somehow sink even further into his hoodie than he already was, and they could see him fidget even inside his pockets. "A fight," he grumbled. 

Both twins gaped at him, shocked. Remus immediately went to stand up with a murderous mutter directed to whoever hurt Virgil, but the emo shoved him back down. 

"It's fine guys, seriously. If it wasn't, Janus would be on the run from the police for murder," Virgil reassured. Everyone snickered. Everyone was very aware of how protective Janus could get when it came to Virgil.

"What happened though?" Roman asked. "A dude was pressuring this girl who kept telling him no. I somehow got involved. Then we fought. Motherfucker didn't expect me to know two types of self-defense," Virgil said, and under his usual growl, there was a hint of pride. 

"Yes, and I managed to get Virgil to not be kicked out," added Janus. "V, I didn't think I'd be saying this, but holy shit how I respect you right now!" Remus exclaimed and Roman energetically nodded in agreement of it. 

Even under the fifty layers of makeup, Virgil's face was visibly heated from the praise. 

"Speaking of," Remus began. "There's gonna be a pride in a couple of days. Who wanna come to spite homophobes?" He offered with a grin. Roman snorted. Janus instantly raised a hand. 

"I shall simply kiss you in front of them, it will drive them insane," Roman whispered in Remus' ear, and Remus' grin got unbelievably wide. "Fuck yes! I love you so much," he exclaimed loudly, giving Roman a breath-stopping hug. Roman wheezed a laugh, and Virgil snickered from beside them. 

Roman bit his lip. 

"I sure hope you guys are fine with Remus and I dating, because if you aren't, I don't care, I- I love him anyway!" Roman stated dramatically. They all knew he was pushing it. 

"You know I don't care for any romance ever, and this is no different," Janus replied. "Bit weird but you know, fuck it, whatever you want. You wouldn't have the string if it was so wrong, I guess," Virgil grumbled. 

Immediately Roman's shoulders fell, as if the weight that had just lifted was physical. Remus giggled and snuggled into Roman. "Oh I'm definitely gonna fuck 'it'~" he purred, and there was collective groans all around. 

-

Roman rubbed his eyes, still sore from sleeping. It was still dark, still night time. 

He wondered briefly what had woken him up, but that was answered as a way-too-hot mass shuffled against him, again. 

Even in the dark Roman recognized the mischievous twinkle in Remus' eyes. 

"Go to sleeeeep," Roman whined quietly, and Remus snickered. "But if I sleep I won't be able to stare at your gorgeous face!" he whispered back. Roman was smiling.

"Maybe you'll see me in your dreams," Roman offered, and Remus pretended to seriously think over that. "Mnah, I can't control them, so I'd probably end up not pulling out soon enough, and neither of us are responsible enough for a baby," he teased back, and Roman choked on his breath. 

"If you mention my body while cuddles again, especially certain parts of it, I will absolutely slap you with my sword," Roman whispered, curling his legs inward. He didn't want to think about his wrong, stupid body with its wrong parts.

"Ack, sorry," Remus replied with a grimace. "I promise once I read my biology textbook, I'll steal a penis for you," he added, and Roman groaned. "Please get a medical license first," Roman whispered. "Huh, I thought you would want me to steal as little as possible, but alright, I'll steal one!" Remus chirped, and Roman had to cover his mouth his a hand to suppress a laugh. 

"Well, you somehow managed to steal my heart so I guess I can't really stop you, you sneaky greblin," Roman whispered. While Remus awed at that, Roman shifted so he could wrap his arms around his soulmate. 

It was suffocatingly warm with Remus in the same bed, and in pajamas (no, wait, only Roman has those), and with a blanket over them (and also who decided it was a good idea to close the fucking window-). But Roman felt it was fitting.

Roman felt warm and soft inside. He had longed for so much time for the vague, cold sensation of something missing to go away.

And sure, he hadn't expected this. This was perhaps the last thing he expected.

But Roman basked in the warmth and softness of Remus' skin pressed to his.

"I expect a free dance just for me," Roman whispered in the quiet of the room, and Remus had to cover his mouth with both hands as to not explode into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think! :o


End file.
